


Ashes, Ashes

by aroseandapen



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, major spoilers for the webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Daniela’s entire world is ruined.





	Ashes, Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy spoilers for Hooky below. Just my attempt at writing how Dani might’ve felt during that particular scene.

The flames burned high, hotter than anything she’d ever felt before. Its light near blinded her as the fire consumed the person she cared about more than anything in the world, and with it turned her entire life into ash.

Dorian.

She wanted to scream her brother’s name as she watched him burned alive at the pyre, too late and too powerless to do anything about it. Her mouth gaped open, but no sound could escape, as if the fire ate the oxygen from her very lungs. Tears ran hot and fast down her cheeks. She collapsed to the ground beneath her feet and they dripped into the dirt under her knees as she knelt there, frozen in place.

Dorian, Dorian,  _Dorian_. Her brother. Burned. Killed.  _ **Murdered**_  by those who hated magic with unbridled passion. The ones she’d once defended; the ones she never did anything to harm, even after they’d tried to do the same to her before.

Not until they’d killed Alex.

_**Burn them back**_. The thought flashed through her brain from a voice not her own, from the darkness that now filled her vision to protect her from the gruesome scene before her. Not her own, but she didn’t resist its pull.

Because why not?

These people took  _everything_  from her. Alex. Her brother. Dorian… her twin brother who didn’t always make the best choices, but he didn’t deserve this. Why shouldn’t she make them suffer just as much as she suffered now under their injustice? Why not make them burn in return?

Why not?

Her mother was right.

Why not,  **why not** ,  _why not_?

Yes.  **Exactly.**

A darker voice echoed her sentiments in the back of her mind. The vague part of her that was still conscious of her surroundings registered it as the evil spirit, but she didn’t care. The shroud of darkness around her parted, and she saw more clearly than ever before. Her path now was obvious.

**Exactly** , it said to her.

Slowly, her mind blank, Daniela rose to her feet. Her ascent didn’t stop there, however. She kept rising, until her toes parted with the ground and she hovered, the light of the flames casting a dangerous orange glow over her form. Or maybe that was the magic, coursing through her veins like a burning poison. She wanted them to hurt. She wanted them to suffer. She wanted to destroy their lives just as they had just unjustly ruined hers.

Cries rang out around her, the cheers at Dorian’s death changing to screams of fear at the sight of the floating girl before the fire. She barely registered it. There was just her. Her and the darkness around her, and the spirit that took the form of a cat at her side. Today she’d feed the spirit, until both she and it had their fill.

Then she knew nothing more, only the vague memory of screams and terror.

**And fire.**


End file.
